


Cupid.

by piscespixie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Developing Friendships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirty Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, Lesbian Yachi Hitoka, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Out of Character, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sleepovers, Stargazing, Study Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespixie/pseuds/piscespixie
Summary: Tooru Oikawa x ReaderBefore this game, you and Oikawa had only been acquaintances. This time, however, you couldn't take your eyes off of the captain as he prepared to serve.Oikawa moved to the back of the court, leaving himself enough space to put in his usual amount of power to throw off the other team from the very beginning. Oikawa's eyes searched for her in the crowd until he found the petite blonde girl he'd been set up with a month ago. But he wasn't looking for her. He was looking for you, and was surprised to see that he had gained your full attention. Pressure started to pile up on his shoulders. The need to impress you, and Yachi, and his teammates, and anybody who had come to support him was increasing by the second. He took a deep breath as the sharp hoot of the whistle filled his ears, he only had eight seconds to serve so it was time to let go of his worries. Oikawa was talented, and everyone knew it.DISCLAIMER!I do not own Haikyuu, nor the characters.I only own the plot & Y/n.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cupid soundtrack
> 
> track 001: everybody wants to rule the world - tears for fears  
> track 002: the love club - lorde  
> track 003: line without a hook - ricky montgomery  
> track 004: golden - harry styles  
> track 005: tired - beabadoobee  
> track 006: lovesong - the cure  
> track 007: skin - dijon  
> track 008: alright - supergrass  
> track 009: pretty face - public  
> track 010: space song - beach house  
> track 011: jenny - studio killers  
> track 012: bubble gum - clairo  
> track 013: fever dream - mxmtoon  
> track 014: wait - noMBe  
> track 015: blind - role model  
> track 016: the king - conan gray  
> track 017: i wanna be yours - arctic monkeys  
> track 018: jealous - eyedress  
> track 019: striptease - carwash  
> track 020: stuck with me - the neighbourhood  
> track 021: sex money feelings die - lykke li  
> track 022: pretty boy - the neighbourhood  
> track 023: can i call you tonight? - dayglow  
> track 024: tokyo love hotel - rina sawayama  
> track 025: sparks - coldplay  
> track 026: mrs magic - strawberry guytrack 027: 505 - arctic monkeys

_Everybody Wants To Rule The World_

❝Most of freedom and of pleasure,  
Nothing ever lasts forever.❞

It was a breezy morning of January 4th, the trees still bare in the winter. Grey clouds cluttered the sky but not with the threat of rain. It was peaceful, nonetheless. You and your childhood friend, Hajime Iwaizumi, made your way down the street back to his house from a coffee run.

You shuttered unwillingly, the cold air numbing your forearms but the coffee your hands keenly wrapped around was starting to warm you back up. You were nearly at Iwaizumi's house so you didn't think it was worth complaining about the weather. It was the middle of winter, after all. Besides, it was your fault you only wore a scarf because the coffee shop was only a 'short walk away'.

Your shoulder brushed Iwaizumi's as he let out a sigh beside you. You glanced at him, locking eyes which was enough for him to let out whatever was on his mind,

"I don't know how long I can avoid Shittykawa for, he's getting too needy," Iwaizumi grumbled.

You chuckled at his mediocre problem, "Why're you avoiding him again? Isn't he your best friend? He probably misses you, dude."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, "All he does is complain about how lonely he is and how he wants someone to kiss on new years. It's giving me a headache."

Iwaizumi was telling you a few months ago about how Oikawa's girlfriend had broken up with him because he was too focused on volleyball. You couldn't deny, this did annoy you. If _you_ were Oikawa's girlfriend then you would support his interests, considering how you knew one of his greatest passions was volleyball. You knew that Iwaizumi cared deeply about Oikawa's happiness, although he'd have to be absolutely intoxicated to admit that.

You had known Oikawa since the age of four, and met at Iwaizumi's birthday party. The two of you only really saw each other a few times a year, mainly on Iwaizumi's birthday but sometimes Halloween too. Even then, you only really _knew of_ him, having only had a few conversations as you kept to your own groups during parties. You rarely saw Iwaizumi, too, only on major holidays since your moms were good friends but you regularly checked up on each other throughout the year. Communication wasn't really your strong suit, but you liked to blame it on the fact that you and Iwaizumi attended separate schools - Aoba Johsai High and Karasuno High.

Although, the thought of supporting Oikawa's interests had given you an idea.

"Hey, Hajime," you wondered aloud, "I wonder if we could set up Oikawa with my friend Yachi. She's really been getting into volleyball recently, she's even considering managing for the team at Karasuno. I think they'd be a great match!"

Iwaizumi looked up to the sky, almost as if he was trying to visualise the idea in his mind before nodding firmly, "If it'll get Oikawa to shut up, then I'm in."

Your eyes lit up in delight. _Hitoka really needs to put herself out there, this'll be good for her,_ you thought.

"Cool, so I'm gonna text Yachi later and you need to talk to Oikawa about it. Then we'll come up with a day together," you added.

Iwaizumi chuckled at your obvious excitement, "We'll have to come with them to make sure the conversation doesn't fall to awkward silence. I don't mind spending more time with you, though. If you want to, that is."

You were writing down New Years resolutions in your head, one of them being to spend more time with Hajime that year, as well as successfully set up Yachi and Oikawa. You bumped his shoulder again, this time on purpose. "I'd be honoured to third wheel with you," you agreed with a teasing smile.

Content with your new plan for the year, you and continued walking with Iwaizumi, hopping over every puddle you came across so that you didn't ruin the new boots you had gotten for Christmas. Just as Iwaizumi's house came into view, 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World' started playing in your ear, part of the headphones that you were sharing with your friend. This was it. _The start of one of the best years of your life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, which was basically just establishing the main storyline. Sorry for the lack of Oikawa, but he'll be coming next chapter, I promise :) Also, when I was planning this story my dumbass forgot that the school year wasn't January-December so uhh, AU where the school year is January-December I guess?? I don't know, just go with it! 


	2. Chapter 2

_The Love Club_

❝Be apart of the love club,  
Everything will glow for you.❞

Three days later, you were dragging a rather reluctant Yachi from her house to yours. Her cheeks were stained pink from the moment you got there, and her small ponytail bounced as she rushed to catch up with you, her palm still clutched firmly in your own. You had to pick your friend up from her own house because you knew Yachi somehow wouldn't make it for her date if she was left to arrive on her own.

"Y/n... I'm not sure I really want to do this," the petite blonde muttered, causing you to stop in your tracks despite the winter air starting to numb your ears.

You turned, and took a step closer with your hands still joined together. You offered her a soft look, knowing how flustered Yachi could be when it came to romance. "Can you please give it a try?" you asked, "I promise Oikawa's nice, despite what he may be like at matches."

"And you won't even notice the height difference after a while," you added when the girl only replied with another pleading look, assuming that one of reasons for Yachi's hesitation was because of how intimidated she could be around tall guys.

Yachi took a deep breath before nodding, "Okay, for you, though," she said, allowing you to walk with her along the frosty pavement at a steady pace as opposed to you dragging her before.

The two of you had arrived at your house, with both of your parents on long shifts so you had the whole house to yourself during the day. It was the perfect place for an indoor picnic, considering it was early January and far too cold to host one outside. You and Iwaizumi had decided a picnic was the best way to ease the pair into a relationship without the distraction of a specific activity. Although, it was really only you deciding the date idea as after two minutes of planning it was clear to you that Iwa wasn't really interested, or helpful at all so you settled for talking to yourself on a video call to him.

Before setting off to fetch Yachi, you had already set up some blankets and a pillow fort in the middle of your living room which was lined with fairy lights on your ceiling. You had also dedicated the last two days to baking for the group, you now had cookies, pies and milk bread, Oikawa's favourite, available.

As Yachi got herself comfortable, fumbling with her fingers as nerves started to overtake her. You were just about to text Iwaizumi to ask how long the two were going to be, but he had beaten you to it.

 **Hajime I.** 🦕

_Five mins :)_

Precisely five minutes later, there was a knock on your door. As soon as you opened it, you were met with a loud, excited voice as the six foot tall Tooru Oikawa strolled into your hallway.

"Y/n-chan! So good to see you again," Oikawa greeted cheerfully, ruffling your hair much to your annoyance. _That took me ages to do this morning, Stupidkawa._

Iwaizumi growled behind the other boy, politely crossing over the threshold to your house. Only a moment went by before Iwaizumi raised his hand to slap Oikawa harshly across the back of his head. "You can't just barge into someone's house like that, have some manners, Shittykawa," he reprimanded, throwing you an apologetic look.

You shrugged it off before leading the boys into your living room to meet Yachi.

"So mean, Iwa-chan," you heard Oikawa murmur behind you.

Yachi rose from her seat as soon as she heard the voices grow louder. She took another breath, preparing herself. She knew you wouldn't be friends with Oikawa if he was really such a bad guy. Besides, this set up could work well for her and in a few months, she may end up with her own boyfriend. Exactly what she wanted. _For Y/n..._ she repeated in her mind, like a mantra.

You hadn't noticed the bunch of flowers in Oikawa's hand until he presented them to Yachi with a charming smile on his face as he introduced himself, "I'm Tooru Oikawa, pleasure to meet you."

"Hitoka Yachi," the small girl squeaked as the brown haired boy towered over the 4'10 Yachi. She cupped the flowers in her hands, offering him a cute smile.

Oikawa took Yachi's right hand and gently pressed his lips against the back of it, causing Yachi to stand on the tips of her toes to reach without tumbling over.

You rolled your eyes at the cliché gesture. _Cringe._

Once the four of you had gotten comfortable, with the picnic food spread out amongst the array of pillows you had specifically situated that morning. Of course, Oikawa went straight for the milk bread that was conveniently placed before him. His eyes lit up like a child on Christmas as he glanced at you, accompanied with an appreciative smile.

It wasn't hard to get the conversation going between Oikawa and Yachi, the two of them actually fell into a good rhythm without the awkward pauses after a while. This was, although, with the help from you and Iwaizumi, who frequently drew yourselves away from your own conversation to add new discussion topics or, in Iwa's case, anecdotes from his childhood with Oikawa.

After a while of light talking, you reached over to grab a strawberry from the bowl at the same time as Oikawa. Almost as if you were in a romcom, your fingers brushed against his.

The pair of you stayed like that for a few moments as you zoned in on the feeling of his calloused fingertips against yours. They were surprisingly gentle considering you knew how hard he hits a volleyball, like he wanted it to break mid-serve. Your eyes were glued to your guys' hands, you refused to look away, feeling the weight of his gaze on you. Time seemed to have stopped, like the two of you were in your own time bubble of merely a few seconds. However, you finally pulled your thoughts from the meaningless touch and jolted your hand away slightly, leaving Oikawa enough room to take a strawberry before you.

You only heard the last part of Iwaizumi's story, which was leaving Yachi in a fit of giggles, "And that's how I convinced Oikawa that the school's library was a portal to an alien space ship when we were seven."

You felt less guilty about not listening when you realised that you had heard this story before. You remembered fondly how excited Hajime was to tell it when the two of you had a playdate a week later; how he had successfully messed with Oikawa at long last.

Without even realising it, your eyes strayed onto Oikawa's hand as he sat back, leaning on the floor behind him. His hand was placed extremely close to Yachi's and when she didn't pull away at the subtle touch, he rested his index finger comfortably on her own. You rolled your eyes. _Of course that horny bitch does that to every girl he's in the presence of,_ you thought to yourself, _at least it was only the hand._

After another few hours, it was soon time for the boys to leave as the sun started to set, painting the sky in a beautiful pink. Once you had said goodbye to Iwaizumi and Yachi to Oikawa, the flirty volleyball captain turned to you. Before you could even utter a snarky parting remark, he had pulled you into a tight hug. His arms wrapped around your frame, pressing you firmly into his chest.

"What's this for?" you asked, turning your head to the side so you wasn't eating his shirt and to give yourself a bit more breathing room.

Oikawa chuckled as he pulled away, softly rubbing your upper arms, "Just thanking you for setting this up, and the milk bread. It's my favourite," he answered, grinning.

You shrugged, trying to play off your act of kindness to avoid another moment like the strawberry incident, "It's fine," you muttered.

However, that specific moment played on your mind long after even Yachi had left. It was so insignificant, and it was your fault for blowing it out of proportion to what it actually was. A simple event that happens to friends all the time. Oikawa probably didn't even notice, you were just being dumb. Not wanting to deal with the endless contemplation anymore, you blamed it all on lack of sleep. _I really need to start listening to ASMRs before bed._


	3. Chapter 3

_Line Without a Hook_

❝Baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you,  
I need you here to stay.❞

You had no idea why you were so invested in this relationship, whether it was because of the lack of your own or simply because you wanted your friend to be happy. Either way, you had still entered the planetarium on your way to spy on your friends' second date. One that they had planned without your encouragement at all. This was a complete surprise to you but you were still glad that Yachi had decided to overcome her nerves for Oikawa.

You had tucked yourself into a corner, with Oikawa in your sights a little bit ahead. He hadn't seen you, he was too busy staring at his phone screen, eagerly awaiting the text to say that Yachi had arrived. Glancing up again at him, you pulled out your phone to text Iwaizumi who had agreed to meet up and 'observe' with you earlier that morning.

**_10:02AM_ **

**You**  
YACHI & OIKAWA HAVE A DATE TODAY AT THE PLANETARIUM   
WANNA SNOOP

 **Hajime I.** 🦕  
sure

**_12:05PM_ **

**You**  
where r u?? yachis gonna be here any minute

 **Hajime I.** 🦕  
shit  
the planetarium  
i forgot im sorry

 **You**  
I TOLD YOU ONLY 2 HOURS AGO HOW  
omg  
k dont worry i'll just be by myself

 **Hajime I.** 🦕  
i'll make it up to you?

You rolled your eyes, Iwaizumi probably had a valid reason for his forgetfulness so you wasn't too angry. You just didn't want to look lonely, going to a planetarium by yourself. Besides, it was short notice because Yachi hadn't directly told you about the date. You had found out from Kiyoko, who had mentioned it casually through text. You figured Yachi didn't tell you because she knew you'd freak out and try to spy on her or something, much like what you were actually doing.

Just as you were about to reply to Iwaizumi, you heard a scarily familiar voice call out your name. You looked up to see Oikawa wasn't in the spot he was before, but actually approaching you with a teasing smile. You immediately lock your phone, pretending as if you hadn't known he was already going to be there.

"Fancy seeing you here," Oikawa greeted, leaning up against the wall behind you.

You crossed your arms over your chest, "Stalking me?" you teased, ironic as that was precisely the thing you were doing to him.

Oikawa chuckled, shaking his head with a smile on his face that was trying so hard not to look disappointed. "I was actually coming here with Hitoka, but it looks like something came up," he explained with a shrug.

You were taken aback slightly over the first name. It had only been a week since the indoor picnic, _had they really been talking that much to get so close in only a short amount of time?_ You brushed the thought off, they were going on dates so it was natural for them to call each other by their first name, otherwise it'd probably be awkward or too formal.

You racked your brains for an excuse for why you were also standing by yourself, knowing you couldn't say that you were waiting for someone. Oikawa would then wait with you and realise after a while that no one was coming. Cutting to the chase, a kind smile appeared on your face,

"Same thing happened to me. I was supposed to be meeting with my friend but she forgot," you sighed nervously, slipping your phone in your pocket, "I was just about to leave. It was nice seeing you, Oikawa."

You turned to leave, waving but as you lowered your hand to your side, it was caught tightly by the wrist. Warmth spread through you from that spot, as his hand encircled your entire wrist, pulling you back slightly. You raised your eyebrow at the boy in questioning.

"Look, we're both already here so just stay and hang out with me," Oikawa suggested, "I mean, we've known each other since we were kids - we should spend more time together."

After thinking it over, you nodded. You _had_ taken the time out of your day to come here, and maybe spending time with Oikawa could reveal more about him and Yachi. You let Oikawa drag you to the entrance, waiting in the queue for a little while before finding good seats in the darkened room.

Just as the two of you were walking to sit down, a boy stood right in your way, staring at the ceiling despite nothing being projected yet. You cleared your throat to get his attention. "Excuse me, " you said politely, even if you hated children you didn't wanna cause a scene.

The boy turned his head to you, just as a hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him into her, clearing the path for you and Oikawa.

"Hitoshi!" the woman, presumably his mother, scolded, "let the lovely couple pass through."

You smiled at her in thanks but didn't bother to correct her, not wanting to engage in more conversation and just get seated. Besides, you would never meet her again so it wasn't like it mattered that the woman saw the pair of you as a couple anyway. As you walked past them, you realised that Oikawa had hesitated to correct her, too.

Not wanting to discuss the woman's mistake, you turned to Oikawa once the two of you had sat down besides each other. "So, how are things going with Yachi?" you asked, curiously.

Oikawa smiled affectionately at the thought of her. "She's _so_ cute. She gets so nervous about little things, it's adorable. I'm glad you and Iwa set us up, thanks," he answered.

"I'm happy the two of you are getting on so well. I knew you'd be a perfect match."

You were surprised when your heart hadn't jolted with excitement, knowing that Yachi was finally going to find a nice boyfriend. This is what you had wanted the outcome for that date to be, so why weren't you more happier? Maybe deep down you already knew that you would be the best Cupid, and that they'd work out together.

Before you could ponder more on your lack of enthusiasm, the show had begun. The first thing that was projected around the dome was the solar system. Immediately, Oikawa erupted into excited whispering about different alien theories from each of the planets. It was like he didn't care about who he was with, he was too absorbed in his own passion, besides volleyball.

It was lucky that no one was really near the two of you to be annoyed by his talking, but you thought his voice was much more interesting than the show narrator.

Soon, the picture had changed and the audience was staring up at a cloudless, starry sky. It was so beautiful and realistic, you almost forgot you weren't actually outside. The surrounding sounds got further away as you focussed on the shimmering stars, and the many constellations you could find.

Oikawa's eyes flickered to you, seeing how you were mesmerised over the sight before you. He chuckled to himself, watching as your eyes lit up whenever you had spotted a constellation you recognised. The lights from the stars illuminated your face, exaggerating your features. Your cheekbones had sharpened, your eyelashes looked longer, lips looked fuller. In that moment, Oikawa thought of you as the epitome of beauty.

 _Has she always been this gorgeous?_ He thought to himself, Yachi completely leaving his head. As cheesy as it was, he could no longer think of any other girls in his life as long as he was looking at you. _How have I not noticed this before? Anybody who dates Y/n will be lucky to have her._

Satisfied with your constellation search, you sat back. Unknowingly, Oikawa had copied your movements his eyes still on you. Just as you were about to draw your eyes away from the stars to meet his, he snapped his eyes upwards to make out as if he wasn't staring at you the entire time. Relaxed in the darkened dome, you rested your head gently against Oikawa's shoulder.

_Maybe we should do this more often. Just the two of us._


	4. Chapter 4

_Golden_

❝I know you were way too bright for me,  
I'm hopeless, broken.❞

It was February, a month had passed since you and Iwaizumi had set up your two friends. The two were going strong with their relationship, despite the failed planetarium date a few weeks previous. To your relief, Yachi's absence was a clumsy mistake. She had forgotten that her grandparents were supposed to be visiting the day she had planned to go out with Oikawa. The same grandparents of her's which despised phones and modern technology so she could only send Oikawa a quick text to say she wasn't able to make it before she was caught, then relieving the boy's nerves that evening that she did have a valid excuse for standing him up and wanted to try their date again.

Your conversation with Oikawa about Yachi at the planetarium had filled you with confidence so you didn't bother to spy on that date, but did ask for every minor detail that night when Yachi had called you.

Oikawa had invited Yachi to one of his practice matches against Nekoma High, and you decided to tag along to support Iwaizumi as well as Oikawa, your newest friend. You usually only went to Iwaizumi's important games, but never a regular practice one before. You were excited to see the contrast in how the team acted with less focus on the pressure of winning and more on improving their skills against different teams.

You and Yachi sat down, the small girl excitedly talking your ear off about how she couldn't wait to see Oikawa play properly. Of course, she had seen him at games before but that was when she was acting as Karasuno's manager so she couldn't fully appreciate his volleyball skills. The blonde was waving her hands passionately, the flowers in her hands that she had brought for Oikawa thrashing about.

You had silently questioned why Yachi had even bothered, considering she would have to fight through crowds of fangirls to even get close to giving them to him after the game. You placed your own bunch of flowers delicately in your lap. It was tradition that you bought flowers for Iwaizumi, he would never admit it to you but you knew how insecure Iwa could get after games when Oikawa was showered in love and gifts without fail. You could see with your own eyes how good of a player Iwaizumi was, as well as how supportive he was of his team members who all respected his wisdom in and outside of games. You recognised Iwaizumi's importance to the team and thought he deserved more appreciation. You were never going to stop showing him that people were paying attention to him, too.

Yachi and the rest of the chattering audience quietened down when the whistle was blown and the coin was flipped to determine who was serving first. The coin landed on heads for Aoba Johsai, who chose to serve first. You had seen Oikawa play before but at all the other games, you had been watching Iwa since he was the one you had turned up to see. Before this game, you and Oikawa had only been acquaintances. This time, however, you couldn't take your eyes off of the captain as he prepared to serve.

Oikawa moved to the back of the court, leaving himself enough space to put in his usual amount of power to throw off the other team from the very beginning. Oikawa's eyes searched for her in the crowd until he found the petite blonde girl he'd been set up with a month ago. But he wasn't looking for her. He was looking for you, and was surprised to see that he had gained your full attention. Pressure started to pile up on his shoulders. The need to impress you, and Yachi, and his teammates, and anybody who had come to support him was increasing by the second. He took a deep breath as the sharp hoot of the whistle filled his ears, he only had eight seconds to serve so it was time to let go of his worries. Oikawa was talented, and everyone knew it.

You sat on the edge of your seat, watching in anticipation. You blinked and Oikawa was already mid-jump. Every move he made was angelic and took your breath away as he slammed the ball into the other team's court so hard you were sure it would break. The bedhead captain of Nekoma stared at the spot where the ball had landed, the libero looked frustrated and had barely moved from his original spot, and even the slim setter who had shown no sign of emotion before the game looked taken aback by the sheer power of the serve. However, Oikawa's serves were not only powerful, but he could also control exactly where the ball landed, and that was the dangerous beauty of them.

All the surrounding girls squealed and clapped in delight, including Yachi beside you. You were starting to understand the hype around this boy, only slightly. Instead of turning to look at Yachi, who was excitedly tugging at your arm, your eyes remained glued to Oikawa who was wearing a proud yet smug smile on his face as he geared up to repeat his successful action.

"Y/n! Did you _see_ that serve? I always knew he was good but now he's even better! Wow..." Yachi gushed before finally settling back down.

_It was pretty hard to miss, Hitoka..._

The game continued at the same pace as it had started, Aoba Johsai dominating against Nekoma, who were known to be a strong team. Oikawa and Iwaizumi worked together to have everyone play to their strengths, and it eventually payed off. Nekoma didn't look too crushed considering it was only a practice match, but both teams benefited from the match as it gave them a specific idea of what to improve on against each other. Knowing Seijoh, they'd adapt to these complications by the end of the week.

You and Yachi hung around in the stands, waiting for Oikawa and Iwaizumi has they had both volunteered to clean the gym afterwards. You decided to start with your math homework while you were waiting, saving you from spending your free time doing it at home. The pair soon came back into the gym with Iwa pulling at the collar of Oikawa's jacket, who had a fresh batch of gifts in his arms indicating he had gone outside to see his fangirls beforehand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting - Prettyboy here _had_ to go see his fangirls," Iwa rolled his eyes.

Oikawa whipped his head around at his best friend, his mouth agape, "I couldn't keep them waiting! These two understand, anyway," he winked at them.

"Just hurry up and help me clean," Iwaizumi commanded, "Oh, and no training afterwards, either. You need to rest," he shouted over his shoulder.

Oikawa couldn't argue that for long as he was quickly distracted by Yachi, who was offering him his flowers. To show his thanks, the boy engulfed her in a hug so tight it lifted her feet off of the ground as she let out surprised giggles. You felt a slight pang in your chest as the flirting teens went to one side of the gym to clean, and you and Iwaizumi got started on the other.

You handed your gift to Iwaizumi, who placed them delicately next to his gym bag looking like he was fighting an intense mental battle. You rested your hands on your hips, a single look enough to get him to spill whatever he was thinking.

"I missed lots of spikes out there, that's all," he grumbled.

You slapped him around the back of the head, grounding him much like he does with Oikawa. "You told Oikawa he can't practice today because you guys _won_. So stop questioning your abilities, you know you're a good ace," you say firmly. Iwaizumi nodded and the two of you started to clean with the regular amount of banter as usual.

Not too long after, the four of you walked together most of the way home as each of you lived relatively close.

"Hey, Y/n..." Oikawa started, after finishing his conversation with Iwa, "I saw you doing your math homework earlier. I know we go to different schools but I was wondering if you could tutor me this weekend? I really need it," he admitted sheepishly.

You saw Iwa give him a sideward glance but as he didn't comment on it, you shrugged. Your weekend would only be consisting of you reading manga or watching anime until stupid hours of the morning, at least this way you'd feel at least a little productive.

"Sure," you answered, quickly arranging a time with him. The boy shot you a large, genuine smile. In truth, he wasn't even that bad at math. He just wanted an excuse to hang out with you without Yachi and Iwa-chan. Of course, he loved them both but he knew that the two of you had potential to become a strong friendship over time.

When it was finally time for Yachi to part ways with you, Oikawa insisted that he'd walk her home. It wasn't even that late in the day and Oikawa would have to turn back on himself to get home but it didn't take Yachi a lot of convincing. Oikawa swung his arm over her shoulders as they walked down the street.

You didn't miss the glint in his eyes - he was planning something. And it wasn't long before you found out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed reading, not much really happened this chapter but I think it's a pivotal moment in Y/n and Oikawa's relationship so. Anyway, the Iwa simp and Oikawa kinnie in me really jumped out in this chapter, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

_Tired_

❝Maybe it's time to say goodbye,  
'Cause I'm getting pretty fucking tired.❞

"What?"

You had heard her the first time. You were still processing what Yachi had just said. Oikawa was due to come round your house for tutoring in an hour, as you sat in the centre of your bed with your best notes scattered around you.

"I know right!" Yachi's high pitched voice enthused on the other side of the phone, "He asked me to be his girlfriend and _kissed_ me last night! Things were going so well between us that I forgot all about becoming official. I mean, in my head we already were but now that we actually _are_ it's-"

Yachi's voice faded as you tried to picture the scene in your head. Oikawa's hand cupping her rosy cheek, their lips melding together as he wrapped her into a passionate embrace. They were sickeningly adorable. Your plan for the year didn't take as long as you thought it would. The twist in your chest was back, just as a sense of achievement washed over you.

"Y/n? Are you listening? Sorry for rambling, I just got excited all over again thinking about it," Yachi apologised, her tone so sweet you could practically hear the soft smile on her face and the dreamy twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, I-" You were cut off by the sound of the doorbell, signalling that Oikawa had arrived an hour early.

"Oh, is that Tooru? Tell him I said hi!"

You didn't bother to reply before hanging up, swinging your legs over your notes to hop off your bed. Quickly checking the time on your phone before slipping it into your pocket, you confirmed your assumption. Oikawa _was_ early, and you didn't just lose track of time, letting Yachi drill on longer than you realised.

As you opened your front door, you were met with an unfamiliar face. The grin on his face meant that he was unmistakably Oikawa, he had just paired his outfit with an accessory you weren't used to.

"Sorry, I know I'm earlier than the time we agreed on. I just didn't have anything else to do with my morning so I thought I'd come to see you early! ...You don't mind, do you?"

You shook your head, moving aside, allowing him to enter your home. "Uh no, it's fine," you muttered, swiftly moving on to the question you were so desperate to ask, "I didn't know you wore glasses. Do you wear contacts for volleyball?"

Oikawa turned his head to look at you, flushing slightly. "They're, um... they're fake. I kinda wanted to look smart for our study date," he admitted, uncharacteristically bashfully before returning to his former self, "Do they work?" he winked. You refused to admit it aloud, but they did look cute. Just the glasses, though. Not because they were on Oikawa or anything. They were just a cute pair of glasses all on their own.

You chuckled at his antics, leading him through the house to your bedroom and gestured for him to sit down on your bed. "Do you want anything to drink?" you asked, not wanting to sit down in case he did.

Oikawa had to force his eyes away from scanning your room, examining the contents and hidden details, to look at you, "I wouldn't mind a caffeine boost before we start!"

You nodded, whisking yourself away to make you both some coffee. As you stirred the milk into Oikawa's coffee, something suddenly processed in your mind. Oikawa had called it a _study date_. You physically shook your head, stopping the thoughts from getting out of hand before they even begun to spiral around your mind. It's what its called, anyway. A study date, between friends. He didn't really _mean_ anything by it.

By the time you returned with two steaming cups of coffee in hand, Oikawa seemed to have realised what exactly he had said whilst you were gone too. The boy flashed you a thankful smile, taking the cup from you.

"By the way, when I called this a study date earlier, I meant like a platonic study date. Not a _date_ date, obviously. It's just that, 'study session' seemed too formal and more like you're a thirty year old woman teaching me how to pass my exams. Which is not the situation, of course. And I have a girlfriend, so," Oikawa explained, words spilling from his mouth so quickly you could barely comprehend what he was saying. But you understood the concept of it all - he had come to the same conclusion as you did in the kitchen. A platonic study date between friends, because it was platonic.

"Congrats about that," you said, seating yourself next to him on the edge of the bed before taking a long sip of your coffee. "Yachi told me this morning. You guys are cute."

"Thanks. For that _and_ for setting us up in the first place. You're a professional matchmaker in the making. I wouldn't even be surprised if you told me you were the reincarnation of Cupid," Oikawa praised, nudging his shoulder with yours.

You rolled your eyes at his silliness. "So, should we get started?" you asked, placing your cup on the bedside table with Oikawa mirroring your actions as a response to your question.

You started off explaining the basics to what he was struggling with the most, which he had luckily texted you about that night so you had time to prepare. You used your notes and questions you'd thought up beforehand and after an hour, Oikawa was starting to make progress. The pair of you were laying down but you sat up for a moment, to take the final sip from your coffee which was lukewarm after an hour.

When you returned to your spot next to Oikawa, you caught him doodling little stars and a volleyball in the left hand corner of your notes with your favourite purple gel pen. He shot you a teasing smile as you snatched the paper from his hands.

"You can't just draw all over my notes. I worked hard for them to look so neat and tidy!" you scolded and glared in faux annoyance. You didn't really mind, they didn't affect the content of the notes, anyway.

Oikawa let out an apology amongst his laughter. It was your turn to wear a taunting smile as you leant over, pulling his glasses off his face and onto your own. You held up a peace sign, winking while sticking your tongue out to the side, imitating the boy beside you. Before you could get out of the pose, Oikawa had raised his phone and quickly snapped a picture of you.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he checked the photo. "Cute," he muttered, nodding his head in confirmation to his statement, before looking you straight in the eye, "I'm posting it to Instagram."

"No!" you yelped, immediately attempting to snatch the phone from him, "I probably look disgusting! I wasn't ready, Oikawa!" Unfortunately, due to his long limbs, the phone was just out of your reach.

" _Please_ ," he whined, whipping out the puppy dog eyes, bottom lip jutted out in a childish pout, and his hands clasped together in a beg.

"I-" You were about to protest but hesitated. This post basically solidified your newfound friendship, and a small part of you wanted everyone to know that you two hung out that day. "Fine," you sighed.

"Yay!"

Another hour had passed and the two of you had moved onto a test paper that you found online that morning which conveniently summed up every one of Oikawa's math weaknesses. However, since the moment with the photo, Oikawa seemed distracted. He yawned more than he did before and tapped his pen against his paper frequently, as if he couldn't concentrate fully on the question as the coffee slowly started to wear off.

"Are you okay?" you asked, eyebrows laced with concern.

"Oh, yeah. I just spent a long time on the phone with Hitoka last night so I'm getting kind of sleepy again now," Oikawa explained, shooting you an apologetic smile.

"Oh, right."

You turned back to your own paper, figuring it would help him better if you did the same test so he could see how you answered everything compared to him. The pair of you remained quiet for the next five minutes. You made sure that you stayed focused on your work, ignoring the feel of Oikawa's eyes on you. The justification of your sudden mood change confused you, but you were too down to turn it around. Why did you care if Oikawa was talking to his girlfriend throughout the night?

Your attention was drawn away as you felt a large hand on your shoulder. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I am trying to pay attention, honestly. And I'm thankful for you doing this, going out of your way to help me with school work. I really appreciate it," Oikawa said, regret clouding his usual delightful expression.

"You're a fast learner, so it's easy," you muttered in return, struggling to maintain eye contact as you also felt regret for treating such a kind boy like shit for simply living his life. "Do you want more coffee? Or we can pick this up again another day if you still need more help?" you offered.

Oikawa smiled at the sound of your voice, sitting up, "We can have more coffee, and I'll help you make it this time. I don't mind spending the day with you, even if it is just studying."

As the two of you walked together to the kitchen, in that moment you felt content with being just friends with Tooru Oikawa.


End file.
